1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a specialized tray system and more particularly pertains to supporting and transporting up to six glasses of beverage and associated objects such as straws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, trays heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting and transporting objects of known designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, International Application Number PCT/US89/03737 to Rehrig-Pacific Company discloses a low depth, nestable tray for fluid containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,688 to Ryan discloses a covered serving tray. U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,877 to Kosisky discloses a Holder and Server for Beverage Cups and the Like. U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,932 to Matire, Jr. discloses a Food Tray. European Patent Application Number 92203127.3 to International Container Systems, Inc. discloses a Nestable Tray with Laterally Stable Side Walls in Nested Position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,671 to Florian discloses a Carry-Out Tray. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,737 to Page et al. discloses a Tray.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe specialized tray system as described herein.
In this respect, the specialized tray system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting and transporting up to six glasses of beverage and associated objects such as straws.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved specialized tray system which can be used for supporting and transporting up to six glasses of beverage and associated objects such as straws. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.